Persia Jackson
"... It's not like the Greek stuff is horrible, the Egyptian things are just more interesting!..." - Persia Jackson Persia Jackson (*18. August 1993) is the daughter of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. She is the first daughter born to the god of the sea and the first child of a union from a Greek god and an Egyptian demigoddess. Until she was sixteen years old Persia disguised herself as male under the name "Perseus Jackson". This was caused through nightmares of her mother, who dreamed of her being raped in a dark alley, and her panic over it really happening. It was also connected to her relation to Zeus and Hades and the broken oath, as all three brothers had sworn on the rive Styx to never have children with mortals again. Life Before Camp Half-Blood Gender In the early years of her life, Persia had never really been bothered by the fact that she was different from other girls and had to be known as a boy. It simply was the only way of being she knew. Very few people knew of her secret. Her doctor, a Legacy of Sekhmet, had to know because she had to make sure she was alright, her mother, obviously, and one of her teachers from pre-school, who had found out accidentally. She had never been really happy about not being known as a girl, apart from one thing. Smelly Gabe. Thanks to her step-father she was save from monsters, as she later found out, but it didn't save her from him. He often hit her and told her he would do the same to her mother should she tell. It were this ocassions, that she was happy not to be known as a girl. There were worse things he could have done to her had he known. Abilities As toddler Persia displayed a great strength. When she had been put down for a nap in a cot a snake had slithered in, she strangeled the reptile, a feat that had only been done by Hercules before her. Her scent was strong for a demigod, thanks to her mostly godly blood, but the stench of Gabe Ugliano covered it up. She trained in few weapons, only the basic uses of one, while she trained magic everyday and as much as she could. It was a very tricky ability and she wanted to be able to protect herself if she ever faced a monster without a weapon. The Lightning Thief Gender After being attacked by a fury of Hades, being chased by the Minotaur and loosing her mother, Persia was not as careful as she used to be. She had learned what she had to do to stay hidden, how to hide her developing breasts and how to hide the fact, that she was having cramps from her period or even having it. So since she was careless she forgot to lock the door when she was changing and Luke, the councilor from the Hermes cabin, came inside to give her a smaller shirt and found her shirtless. After a very embarassing explanation Luke promised not to tell anyone and helped her hide her gender. Which was the reason his betrail hurt her more than others (as well as the crush she had developed on him). Abilities In Camp Half-Blood Persia finally got to train more than before and with more and better weapons. While she had only been able to learn to fight with a dagger her mother posessed and throwing knives, here she got to try out archery, swordfights and many others. Here she found out she had a natural talent with the sword. But she was sure it had something to do with her father's blood, so she guessed that she would lose the abilities once she crossed the Ancient Borders. During Capture the Flag, she noticed her healing ability in water and her renewed strength while she was wet. After the battle with Enchida she also found out about her underwater-breathing. The Sea of Monsters Gender During her year away from camp, Persia's life hadn't changed much, apart from Gabe's "dissapearance". She had developed more and had more discompfort when she hid them. Her breasts were small enough not to need bandages, but she kept them flatened with bras and slightly baggy shirts. In Camp Persia had more arguments with Clarisse la Rue, as a result to her unbalanced hormones. Abilities The Titan's Curse Gender Abilities The Battle of the Labyrinth Gender Abilities The Last Olympian Gender Abilities Egyptian Dreams Gender Abilities Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Demigods